White Tulips and Red Roses
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: After moving from Falador, Rachel sends mail to her closest friend Caroline, telling her all about her new town and what is happening.


Hello all! Cherry here! IA found my old Animal Crossing: Wild World game, and Caroline (who has been there since my brother and I had gotten the game) was still there! I was so happy! I got inspired while playing. :)

Rachel (character in wild world): White hair, ponytail, blue pansy in hair, blue and white checkered shirt (don't remember name) red shoes, and Silver frames (silver glasses).

Town name: Falador

Other characters: Matt (Rachel's brother), Nate (childhood friend from other town), Austin (Childhood friend from other town).

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm leaving Falador today. Your probably upset, and I understand. I didn't even hug you... But I just want you to take care of my brother. Austin and Nate will more than likely be around now more often to help take care of the town. I love you so, so much. Your like a sister! Ever since I moved in with Matt a few years ago, you have been here no matter what happened. Maybe I'll be back one day... So just wait for me! And no matter how far away I am, you will be on my mind!_

_Don't you forget me! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_You won't believe it! This town is lovely! I couldn't help walking around and admiring the flowers... My house IS quite small, but I'll soon have my debt paid off, and it'll be MUCH bigger! So far, I have a tape deck, a cardboard box, and a candle! Oh, and the picture you gave me. I brought along you picture. Hehe! The animals here are nice, but you are still better! You know what I miss the most? The trees we had that Nate and Austin would bring. We only have apples here. Oh! I forgot to tell you the name! The name of this town is "Star town." Isn't that pretty? You should mail some cherries- those things are good!_

_Miss you~! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_You know what the problem here is? People move in and out all the time. *sigh* I miss how back at home in Falador (Though I suppose Star Town is home now) it wasn't like this, and our little home town was never busy. So quiet and nice... I'll just have to get used to this!_

_This place has a bus! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I just went to the city! It was so huge, and there were so many animals here! I got this cool Cake Shirt from Gracie Grace, and these cute black shoes with white bows on top! I got my hair done at Harriet's (Can you believe she got her own store!?), so now its in this cute bun on my head! I was so tired on the way home, I fell asleep on the bus. It was surprisingly comfortable._

_I feel adult-like! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_Guess what!? My house is bigger now! I have this cute flooring and stuff, so things are going really well. I've made really good friends with everybody in town, especially a mouse named Dora. Shes so sweet! Dora and I spend a ton of time doing stuff together, and the other day I found a silver net while we were shopping! It's the BEST net ever!_

_Dora kinda reminds me of you! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_You should visit! That would be SO fun! The other day, a bunch of Cherry Blossom's appeared! It was beautiful! I'm sure you would have loved it. I saw that shirt you used to wear at the store the other day, and bought it! I've been working on my flowers, and I managed to get a pink Tulip the other day._

_Oh yeah, have you guys been taking care of my other flowers? Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I went to a K.K Slider concert last night! I had him play 'I love you' and 'Stale Cupcakes', then listened to a few random ones. Me, Opal (A really nice elephant friend who loves fashion. Her nickname for me is 'Darling.' She calls me it a lot :).), and Dora had a really great time. Really, really wish you were there. OH YEAH! How is Matt, Austin, and Nate? How is Falador? Fill me in, sweetie!_

_Tell me all about you and whats going on! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_There was a meteor shower last night! Opal, Dora, and I stayed up all night watching! It was so pretty, and tons of fun. BIG NEWS! I've made a money tree! I wouldn't DARE harvest it. Its like a friend to me! I'll make sure to send you a picture!_

_Love, Money tree and me! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_How is my brother? Nate and Austin? The other animals? You? Fill me in! I want to know how things back at home are! I'm sending pictures of money tree and some of me! And a few others, like the cherry blossoms, the meteor shower, and the city!_

_Send some pictures of home! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I really miss you guys. Austin and Nate have been designing more and more, and I wish I coul see them! Those two are so talented... Matt's been doing great around town, right? My flowers are going great. I have so many new color ones!_

_Send me some of their designs! I want to see them! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_There was an amazing fireworks show today! My friends and I sat by money tree to watch them! We stayed up late watching them. Remember when we used to do that? Haha, that was fun... You really need to visit! We would have fun, just the two of us, like old times!_

_It'll be fun! Rachel_

. . . . .

_Dearest Caroline,_

_Today was so fun! I've been helping the museum here- Getting bugs, fish, fossils, and paintings. Its pretty fun, and I hope I can find tons of stuff for them! I've been donating money, and Star Town got a new bridge and a beautiful fountian. I'm sure you would like it- its very pretty. Bunny Day passed, and I have tons of new things and candy! I'll send you a few peices- I have tons!_

_Their really tasty! Rachel_

. . . . .

Wow, I wrote a ton! As you have noticed, this is written like a letter. Many letters. The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you like it. :)


End file.
